Life Is So Much Better With Friends
by YoungBoiSavageGod
Summary: if you're anything like me, then you usually have a yearning for more. To see what happens past the ending. This is my interpretation on what I would hope it would be like if this were achievable. Fair warning, I personally prefer Yuri, so my romance focus point will revolve around her. Otherwise enjoy! P.S. This is my first Fanfic, so kind advice is appreciated. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

I sit back, close my eyes, and attempt to gather my thoughts as Monika's voice floods my ears along with the piano instrumental. After so many hours, twists and turns, and the final confrontation, I have completed it. Doki Doki Literature Club. A game unlike any other I've had the joy of playing.

After investing so much time in front of the screen, eyes glued, attempting to not miss a single detail in my playthrough, I feel slightly empty. These characters that I've learned to love and care so much for, even Monika, have had lasting impressions on me. I can't shake it. That longing for more is on the verge of capsizing and spilling out of my throat. I do my best to suppress the emptiness that is suddenly flooding my body.

With this failed attempt, I slowly guide my cursor down to the bottom left hand corner of my screen and click the button labeled, "Shut Down". I then place the palm of my hands where the my forearms rested less than a second ago and propel myself upward. Once upright, I slide my chair under the cutout section of my desk and head towards my kitchen to grab a water bottle before heading to bed.

 _1:27_

My alarm clock a screaming reminder of how late I've been awake. This reminder also carries a very painful reminder. Work tomorrow.

 _"Fuckkkkkk"_ , I moan as this sudden realization hits me like a baseball bat to the temporal lobe.

Although I'm a 24 year old male, the prime of my life, spend 5 out of the 7 days at the gym, and have a steady job going for me, I can't help but feel like something is missing from my life. I've often chalked it up to my inability to find a lover. However, I am not a sad or bitter person, I simply find the most positive things in life and choose to focus as much as I can on those.

I make my way to the fridge, grab the handle, and swing it open far enough to slide a water bottle out of the door holder.  
I twist the cap off with a slight _"POP!"_ noise. I begin drinking as I walk over towards the stairs leading the 2nd story of my house. As I put my right foot upon the first step that's when I hear it. A clicking sound. It's coming from my gaming room. My first thought was that it must be my dog Gracey, who is a Jack Russell puppy less than a year old. Letting my drowsiness nearly encapsulate me, I almost forgot to collect her and return upstairs for bed. 

Correcting my mistake, I enter my gaming room where I see Gracey lying in the floor asleep. Enamored to see my puppy, the question still remains.

 _Where is that clicking coming from?_

I follow the sound of the noise over to my computer. At the center of the screen is a bright, flashing red light. As I sit down to investigate further, the screen suddenly turns completely on, showing my profile icon of me and my dog along with prompting me for a password. Completely disregarding the red, flashing light, I lean over my desk and enter my password.

I am then brought to a black screen in place of my usual background, like usual, of my dog and I. I'm kind of creeped out at this point, as I watch a lot of horror movies. However, despite my better judgement I push on further. I feel as if I have no control over my own actions or thoughts. I am then presented with a small text bubble just like within DDLC, a pink chat bubble at the bottom of the screen with pretty but easy to read white letters.

 _Care to see how the game really ends?_

 _"What the? Hell yeah I do!"_

This is presented along with two options.

 _Yes_ or _Yes_

Now a jettison of adrenaline refuels my desire to see what this game might be hinting at. I click _Yes_ and...

Just then I am struck with the most intense heat I have ever felt. A sudden rush of magma like numbness overwhelms me and my vision goes bright. Its as if I've taken a telescope and have zeroed in directly on the sun without knowing it. However, through this daze and confusion I notice one thing. Despite the insurmountable level of burn I am feeling, I feel no pain whatsoever. It's as if I feel it more inside my soul rather than my own body. I stumble backwards falling over a chair, whilst knocking it over carrying a lamp with it crashing to the floor.

 _CRASH!_

I throw my arms under me but... But I never hit the ground. So I lie there falling endlessly as the bright white light that has preoccupied my sight fades to a dull black...

I wake up with a deep exhale and ringing in my ears.

 _"Ugh. My fucking head. What the fuck happened?"_

It is then that an oddly unfamiliar sunlight relights the lack of color in my vision to a ghostly white.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

"Ah fuck! My eyes!" I managed to half mumble, half scream as I rubbed my eyes that were now writhing with pain.

The sun's glare shined so bright despite my eyelids being closed. The rays burned my retinas, akin to the feeling of staring at a computer screen all night playing video games.

"Oh my gosh! Claw are you okay?!" A high pitch abruptly squeals from a few hundred feet away. This momentarily causes me to divert my attention from the blazing pain in my eyes.

I force my eyes open, and observe the unaccustomed surroundings that now inhabit my vision. Judging from the bushes lining the wall on my right side and the pothole a few feet behind me, I'd assume I'm, by some immaculate means, outside. I notice the upper-class, residential homes lined up, like soldiers, to my left. They seem to go on for miles, each one separated by a brick wall about hip height. At the top of the wall is a metal fence, along with some bushes. Every home looks as if it is big enough to belong to a family of ten people. I'm speechless.

That's when it hits me like a moving truck. Some girl with an unfamiliar voice just called my name. I look up in amazement, forgetting about the pain that was burdening my eyes less than a few seconds ago.

Surely my mind is playing tricks on me. I think to myself as there is absolutely no possible way I'm seeing what my eyes are relaying to my mind. I rub my eyes harder than I've ever rubbed them before, nearly poking my eyes out. I run the palm of my hand from my forehead to my chin for good measure... Yet the image doesn't change.

It's Sayori.

 _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!_ I think to myself, surprised I'm able to amass any thought with the confusion I'm feeling.

As she approaches me she begins to jog, seemingly worried about why I am screaming and cussing on my knees in the middle of the road.

As she comes nearer, my thoughts begin to transform more into babbling nonsense than logical, processed thoughts. I begin to notice things that I had not noticed whilst playing the PC game. Her short, light-hair bounces as she makes her way to me, something I'm unfamiliar with as she was a little less than a 2D cutout on the screen. Her big blue eyes sparkle as the sun bounces off of them. Her generic, Japanese school girl outfit fitting her a little tighter than I had remembered. And to my surprise, she was a lot shorter than I had imagined her. Based off the view I had from on all fours, I would estimate she was around 5'3". I began laughing to myself a little in my head.

 _"Maybe Sayori wouldn't have been such a bad in game choice. Hahaha."  
_  
"CLAW!" Sayori screamed again, revitalizing the situation that I seemed to forget I was in.

She practically pounced on me like a cat as she came to my aid. The cute bow she wore in her hair was a bright red, something only an anime character would be designed to wear.

"Claw, are you okay? What's the matter with you? Did you fall?"

N... No... I uhh..." I managed to stammer out before falling into yet another befuddled period.

"Oh no, I think you fell and hit your head. Here come on we will skip school together today."

"Huh? What? School?"

"Oh boy, you must've hit your head really hard. Come on it'll be fun!"

"Just give me a minu— Ah!" She practically yanked me all the way to my feet, leaving my attempt to halt her stuck in the air where I lie a mere seconds ago.

"I've been working, out can you tell?!" She cheered with glee, clearly making a joke while flexing her arms.

I looked at her with awe and wonder. Stunned that this virtual girl is now a real 3D person standing before me.

"Very funny Sayori." I gave her a slight smile, "But I'm fine, really."

It was when she was yanking me up and making her joke that I came to the realization that it might be in my best interest to play along and pretend like I wasn't confused as hell. At least until I get to Monika.

"Let's hurry up and get to school before we are late."

"Ugh. Fine. Come on then."

I followed a step behind her in order to disguise the fact that I had no idea where we were going. She led me there, clueless to how obviously confused I was while following her. She droned on and on about this new anime she had been watching and how hungry she was. I rarely spoke. Instead I mapped out what I was going to say to Monika, praying that she knew what was going on. I soon found myself on the front steps of an old brick building, with a tidy upkeep. I had to give to the groundskeepers, the bushes and lawn were in pristine neatness. I guess that's what the background we don't get to see looks like. Then I began to wonder whether or not the grass actually grows here since it's a game. This must've been when Sayori realized that I was spacing out in front of the building.

"Clawwwwwwwwwww." She said whilst rubbing her finger all across my face as if she was an annoying, younger sibling.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry."

"Damn, you must've hit your head REALLY hard this morning."

"Oh shut up." I said in a joking way in order to not offend her.

She gave a slight chuckle and we headed into the building.

The day flew by quicker than I thought it would. I asked Sayori to show me to classes so that I wouldn't be lost. She was more than happy to assist. During the classes I tried to recall exactly what it was that the Main Character had done in the game. I remembered that Sayori would be standing outside the classroom as soon as my last class was over. So until then I was stuck listening to some high school teachers give lectures on things I had no idea about. When the final bell came, I took a while leaving my class in order to allow Sayori time to get there.

"Well you sure are being extra slow. Do I need to run you to the hospital? You think you have a concussion?" Sayori said with a worried expression, as she peered into the classroom.

I was thinking so intensely about the situation at hand that I hadn't realized everyone had left the classroom.

She took me a little by surprise, which prompted me to respond with a tad more delay than I would've preferred. "Sayori, I'm fine. I promise." I managed to choke out."

"Oh, well alright then." She said with little protest. "Well if you're so sure, then you can keep your promise today!"

"What promise?"

"To join a club, silly."

"Oh right. Sure." I stated in my best attempt to sound like I remembered making a promise that I clearly never made. "Well your club sounds fun. What was it again? The Literature Club?"

"REALLY?! You mean it?! Come on then let's go!"

Just like outside on the street earlier, she pulled me out of the school desk and dragged me down the hallway like I was a toddler walking a German Shepard.

She had the most ecstatic expression I've ever seen on someone's face. We burst into the room, causing everyone to stop and stare at us, Sayori heaving deeply with me in hand. Mine and Monika's eyes locked instantly, and with that gaze of hers it was obvious she knew something.

"Everyone! The new club member is here!" She nearly screamed so that the whole school could hear.

I stood paralyzed. The girls were even more beautiful in person than they had appeared on screen.

Monika stood at around 5'4" with long, brown flowing hair that ended at her hip. Long legs paired with knee high socks, just like the others. Her skirt seemed to be a small bit shorter than the others. Her green eyes sparkled just as I had seen Sayori's do in the sun earlier.

Natsuki was slightly behind her and standing to the left. She was most likely around 5'1" with short pink her that just hung over her ears, in proper anime character style. She was probably the cutest of the group, followed by Sayori. Her eyes glimmered a bright pink, matching her hair.

Yuri, the one I had been most excited to see, left me enamored. She stood there, looking baffled by the sudden interruption yet she seemed just as shy and timid. Her long purple hair looked incredible with real life acuity, it flowed all the way past her butt. Her long legs leading up to her hips, which revealed that she was far more curvy than any of the other girls in the group. She stared at me with an apprehensive stare. Her purple, anime eyes so easy to get lost in, kept me staring.

That was until Sayori yanked me forward. She dragged me over in front of all of them.

"Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you." Yuri stated pleasantly. "Sayori always says nice things about you."

"Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere." Natsuki said, looking a little more than irritated.

"Ah, Claw! What a nice surprise." Monika greeted, "Welcome to the club."

Still in awe, Natsuki accuses, "What are you staring at? If you want to say something, say it."

"My bad, Im sorry."

"Natsuki…" Yuri interjects.

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody." Sayori whispers in my ear. "Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy. And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!" She gestured in Yuri's direction.

"D-Don't say things like that…" Yuri murmured out in a shaky voice.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

"That's right." Monika claimed before I could even open my mouth. She flashed me a quick wink. "It's great to see you again, Claw. We were in the same class last year."

"Thanks, you too." I stared at her, she returned it with a reassuring look.

"Come sit down, Claw! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika." Sayori said tapping me on the shoulder in excitement. "I'll get the cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, Natsuki made cupcakes today!"

"Hey! I made them, I'll get them!" Natsuki protested.

"Sorry, I got a little too excited." Sayori stated defensively.

"Then, how about I make some tea as well." Yuri added into the conversation.

The girls run off grabbing their respective food arrangements. I take a seat in the desk that has been placed between Sayori and Monika. Yuri pulls the closet doors open, and walks inside. She reappears with a complete tea set in hand, and exits the classroom to go prepare the tea. Natsuki retrieves a wrapped tray and brings it to the table.

"Okaaay, are you ready?" Natsuki cheered proudly. "Ta-daa!" She peeled back the wrap covering the tray, revealing a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats.

"Uwooooah!" Sayori stated, whilst drooling. "So cuuuute!"

While Natsuki and Sayori admire the tiny treats, I catch Monika staring at me. I look over at her, and our eyes meet again. She mouths something to me, but I can't make it out. I furrow my brow to indicate that I can't understand her. She repeats herself, only slower. This time I catch what she is saying.

" _See me after the club meeting ends."_

I nod my head in agreement.

Monika then diverts her attention back to Natsuki's cupcakes. "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!"

"Ehehe. Well, you know." Natsuki said with a smug look across her face. "Just hurry and take one!"

We all grab one. In this instance, I find myself realizing how hungry I am. I quickly devour the cupcake forgetting about the three other girls at the table. I look around, a little embarrassed. Sayori and Monika erupt into laughter, Natsuki looks down trying to hide her laughter.

"Sorry, Im just so hungry." A smile sweeping across my face. "Thank you for the cupcakes Natsuki, they're delicious."

"Well I guess, I didn't make them for you!"

"Well, nonetheless they're delicious."

Just then, Yuri returns to the classroom with the tea set in hand. She hands us all a cup and pours the tea. I thank her and she smiles.

She takes a seat next to Natsuki, directly across from me.

"So, what kind of books dog you like to read, Claw?"

"Mostly horror."

Yuri's eyes light up. "Really?! Me too!" She says eagerly.

We drone on for a few minutes just talking about the latest horror novels, and our favorite Stephen King books. Which surprised even me, because I didn't believe they would have King novels in the virtual world. It really was incredible watching her open up about books from her normal, shy self. The game didn't do it justice.

"Ahemmmmm." Sayori cleared her throat as if to grab my attention.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my intimate conversation with Yuri. I looked back at her, she was blushing.

We all talked about literature for a while before Monika proposed her poem idea. We all happily agreed to go home and write a poem to share the following day. Natsuki and Yuri exited the classroom. Sayori lagged behind waiting on me.

"I'll be out in a second." I told her. "I'll catch up with you."

She reluctantly agreed and began walking. As soon she left the classroom, I maneuvered around the desks and made my way to Monika who was now leaning on the teachers desk. She followed my every move with her eyes. I made my way to less than a foot in front of her and stopped.

"Monika, now tell me what the hell is going o—"

Monika slipped her finger over my mouth to shh me.

"I know you're confused, but you have to trust me. We only want what's best for you. I payed very close attention when you were playing the game. You seemed so intrigued by the game, you were so deeply concerned for each of us, so much so that you fought long enough to achieve the good ending. Through the hundreds of thousands of people that have played this game thus far, I chose you because not only did you care so deeply for all of us, but it was obvious that you really didn't have that much going for you in life."

"Hey!"

"Oh face it, it's the truth. You were working a dead end job, with no friends, no family, and NO LOVER. Here you can find all of those things! I wasn't lying when I said I loved you in the game, Claw. You truly are one of a kind."

"Well thank you, but what about my dog Gracey?!"

"Oh right, forgot about that." Monika snapped her fingers twice. "There, she should be at home waiting for you now."

"What but how?"

"I can transcend both ethereal planes, both virtual and real. I honestly don't even belong in this game right now, but it's the only place I could bring my friends and I to be safe."

"Safe from what?!"

"All will be revealed in proper time, just enjoy your time with these girls. You both deserve it. Now be safe going home and I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled me in close for a hug, which I gracefully returned. "I promise we only want what's best for you, please just enjoy it here. I worked hard to get you here."

"How did you do that by the way?" I questioned.

"You better get going, you're gonna have a long ways to run to catch up to Sayori."

"But!"

"Goodbye Claw! I'll see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed shoving me out the door.

She shut the door behind me. I turned around and tried the handle but to no avail. I quickly gave up and then began sprinting to chase after Sayori.


End file.
